1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to appliance stands and catch basins and, more particularly, to a water heater stand with integrated overflow catch basin and drainage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, stands for household appliances such as water heaters are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,263, issued in the name of Harrison, a water heater stand is disclosed which is height adjustable, and includes a drainage system. Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,233, issued in the name of Logsdon, wherein an elevated sheet-metal drain pan is shown.
However, a water heater stand made in accordance with this reference is associated with several drawbacks. For example, although crude drain systems are generally utilized, all such systems are for use in elevating a water heater a distance above a floor or other surface, and cannot be used for existing water heaters which are placed directly upon a floor or other surface. Moreover, none are made of recycled or recyclable plastic, nor are any designed to prevent flooding during the draining of a water heater. Also, adjustable splash guards have not been available for use with such devices in order to prevent splashing and over spray during either catastrophic failure or routine draining of a water heater.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes such problems in a simple, easy to manufacture, and easy to install device which can be used with any type of water heater.